Wreck-It-Talia
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Japan invents a device that allows people to go into the video game world. Japan, however, has been acting a little odd lately. Involves 2P!Hetalia, future Germany/Japan and possible future England/America. Discontinued. Apologies.
1. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Guys... what have I told you about stopping my crazy ideas that I probably won't continue? Nothing? Oh yeah. Never mind.**

**Anyways, I just saw Wreck-It Ralph last night, and I was all like, "This movie is AWESOME!" I was already obsessed with Hetalia so I knew I would try to mix the two together. I WILL make it work! Even if it makes no sense! why? 'Cause I'm... Crowfeather! ...I shouldn't reference WarriorCats fics that got taken down because it was in script form. No, but 'cause I'm A Gay Elephant Named Jonathan. My humor is surreal, and I'm surreal I'll make this one surreal as possible! I tried to make a pun with surreal and sure. It did not work. I'm sorry.**

**Wait... is this gonna be humor? I dunno...**

* * *

It was the day before one of those infamous World Meetings. America, the host country of this particular meeting, had convinced his friend Japan to come over a couple days before so they could spend time together, as they no longer saw much of each other out of sheer busyness. "I'm so glad you got come over, Japan!" America said in his typical loud, obnoxious voice. "It's been like, forever since we hung out!"

"I suppose it has been a long time, America-san," Japan replied in his quiet voice. "So what it is you wanted to show me?"

America grinned. "Hang on, bro, we're just a couple blocks away from it now!"

_He seems awfully excited about wherever we're going,_ Japan thought. _Most likely something moronic and unimportant. _He chuckled softly.

"Dude?" America looked at Japan. "Did you just_ laugh_?" Japan had never laughed in front of him; he didn't even smile.

The two stopped in front of an arcade. "An arcade, America-san?" Japan inquired, one eyebrow raised as he glanced over to his American friend.

"Yeah, man! This arcade is awesome! Plus, I know you like video games and I like video games, so I thought you could try some of the games here. They have really awesome ones," America said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "They have games I've never seen anywhere else so I guarantee you've never seen some of these games!"

America grabbed Japan's wrist and dragged him into the arcade. Japan jerked his wrist away. "_You do not touch me_!" Japan hissed angrily.

The American frowned. "Dude, sorry. Sheesh." O-kay, that was odd. Japan never got angry. "Uh, are you okay?"

Japan blinked, realizing his outburst. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, America-san." He looked around the arcade, trying to change the subject. "Uh, what's that game?" Japan pointed at an arcade machine labeled _Fix-It Felix, Jr._

America's face lit up. "Oh! That game is awesome!" He darted over to the cabinet which was currently empty. "It's where you have to fix a building because some guy named Wreck-It Ralph destroyed it!"

"Riveting," Japan said sarcastically.

"I don't know what that word means, but I hope it means awesome," America said, putting a quarter in the machine.

Japan looked around the rest of the arcade, ignoring the game's opening cut scene. Lots of people were strewn across many different games, and as Japan scanned the arcade he made comments to himself about each game he saw. _Sugar Rush? How cute. Hero's Duty? Sounds like something America would adore. Pac-Man? Who even knows Pac-Man anymore? Christ._

"_I'm gonna wreck it!_" said the character who he assumed to be Ralph.

"_I can fix it!_"

"Okay, dude, look. This is what you do," America said, tapping Japan on the shoulder. He showed Japan what to do (though it was relatively simple- he didn't need to be told what to do, but he figured he might as well humor him). "So, you wanna try now?"

"No," Japan said bluntly. He wanted to get out of this stupid place.

"Oh... that's cool. What do you wanna play? I saw you looking around." Before allowing Japan reply, he added, "Oh! I get it! You wanna play _Sugar Rush_!"

Japan glared at America. "No. I don't."

America smirked. "Yeah, you do! You love cute stuff!"

Japan suppressed a gag. He really honestly despised cute things and despised being associated with them. "I guess you got me..." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

After having to swallow minutes of cute from that blasted game _Sugar Rush_, America made an interesting comment. "Dude, wouldn't it be cool if we could, like, go into the video game world?" he asked.

"You know, America-san, I've been working on something that'll let you do just that," Japan said. "I've recently finished it and have been testing it since last week."

America stared at his friend. "No way." Japan smirked and nodded. "You did that?" Japan nodded again. "Can you hook it up to the power strip that powers all the machines?"

"Oh yes."

"...can I see it?"

Japan's smirk widened. "Of course, America-san. I've been waiting to show you it since I finished it. It's in one of my bags at your home."

"Let's get the hell home, then!"

~Why Did I Make This~

America rushed home with Japan slowly strolling far behind him, hands in the pockets of his black pants (another oddity marveled at by America; Japan most often wore white). "Where is it?!" America asked his excitedly.

Both went into Japan's temporary room. Japan found a small box within one of his larger bags. "Go hook up one of your game consoles," Japan told America.

America was gone the second Japan had finished his sentence. Japan admired his plain brown cardboard box. How Feliciano scoffed at him when he told him what he was after.

_"This has to be your worst idea ever, Kuro. I can understand your need to make him suffer, but really? Steal an idea of his? Oh boohoo, what will he do?" Feliciano growled, glaring at Kuro with his jackknife firmly in hand._

_Kuro glowered at Feliciano. "You shut up. When I want to hurt someone I like to make a game out of it."_

_Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean it literally this time?"_

_Kuro nodded. "The great thing is that I'll make it impossible to actually die." Feliciano rolled his eyes. "No, so I can torture anyone I want over and over and over and over without them dying."_

_"Can't we already do that?"_

_"Yes, but..." Kuro's voice trailed off. "I don't need Arthur to keep resurrecting the people I torture."_

_"That's a very stupid reason to do this."_

_"I don't need your approval."_

_"Then why did you tell me about this? Hoped I'd be impressed with your new scheme? Maybe Ludwig will be more interested. He's so patient with everyone."_

_Kuro scoffed. "Especially you."_

_Feliciano angrily threw his knife at Kuro's chest. It went through his chest, but Kuro still stood. He glanced down and pulled the knife out. "How childish, Feliciano. Anyways, I'd best get started. I have to catch Japan when he's alone, and he's been surrounded by one person or another lately. I don't want to waste a moment."_

He'd show that arrogant fool, Feliciano. 'Japan' gently patted his box and headed down the stairs. "My Wii is already set up. Is that okay?" America asked.

"Oh, anything is fine," 'Japan' replied. "What game would you like to test?"

America tapped his chin. "Oh! I wanna test try _Paper Mario_! I bought it on the Virtual Console a few days ago!"

'Japan' smiled gently. "All right then." He knelt down in front of the Wii and opened the box. 'Japan' removed a small (no bigger than a square tissue box... shut up, comparisons are hard) blue and silver tent-like object on a short tripod.

"IT'S SO COOL!" America shouted in overwhelming excitement.

"Don't yell, please." 'Japan' pulled out one of several small wires (there were specific wires that were compatible with specific consoles) and attached one side to the Wii and the other to the tent console. The blue of the tent object glowed faintly. "Turn the game on and start your file."

America selected the game from the Wii Menu and chose his one file (named 'The Hero'). There was a flash and they were in the main hub of the game: Toad Town. "DUDE!" America exclaimed, looking all around frantically. Both of them were converted to the game's 'Paper' form.

"Do you like it?" Paper-'Japan' asked, smiling and narrowing his red dots of eyes slightly.

Paper-America's blue dots shone. "This is the coolest thing in FREAKING EVER!"

"I knew you would like it. Would you like to explore for a bit?"

"A bit? Dude, I want to move in here!"

Paper-'Japan' chuckled. "Run around for only a little, I beseech you. We have other games to test~"

~What In God's Name Is This~

'Japan' allowed America to romp around his many games across his many console platforms well into 3 A.M. America was passed out on his couch while 'Japan' remained completely awake. People like him didn't sleep often; he simply prowled around America's home until morning. 'Japan' was reading one of America's few books (and what a horrible book it was. Its theme of loss of innocence through the symbol of a Mockingbird was shoved down his throat too harshly) in the chair beside America's couch. America stirred for a little, then opened his eyes. "Japan, that was awesome." was the first thing he said.

"It was indeed," 'Japan' agreed. "How about we try the arcade, America-san?"

America shot up. "_Yes!_"

America shoveled down lunch (as it was 12:30 in the afternoon) then rushed with the tent console to the arcade. "Here, this is where the plugs are!" America said, pointing to the long power strip, which was filled with plugs and cords to the many machines. 'Japan' procured the wire with a simple plug and attached the non-plug end to the tent console. He hid the console behind an obscure console. He plugged in to an empty power strip slot. They were immediately transferred to an empty station. It was white with just a small hint of blue. There was a sign that read 'Game Central Station'. There were many platforms that listed names of video games within the arcade. "Oh my God," America muttered. "No freaking way."

'Japan' smiled. "What game world shall we enter first? I suggest we visit _Sugar Rush. _I think there's going to be something very interesting there."

* * *

**A/N: Why. Why did I make this. Oh yeah. 'Cause I'm Crowfeather.**

**Did you like? I most likely won't get very far in this but I'll try. The good thing about this fic is that I get to write 2P!Japan! Yay! anyways, there may possibly be a pairing later. Oh, and it's not America/Japan or 2P!Japan/America or 2P!Japan/Japan. Try to guess what it is! Bye!**


	2. You're Under Arrest!

**A/N: I'm back... but don't expect frequent updates like this! At all! Look at my other fics! Well, at least I updated Academy Hetalia...**

* * *

"_Sugar Rush_? Dude, that's lame," America said. "I wanna go see Hero's Duty!"

'Japan' scowled. "I would like to visit _Sugar Rush_. I would really appreciate if we went there first. After that, you may go wherever you like."

America thought about 'Japan's suggestion. "...all right, dude. Just because I like you."

"Thank you, America-san," 'Japan' said, regaining his serenity. The two walked through the empty station and entered _Sugar Rush_. It was overly cutesy, and 'Japan' felt like vomiting. Lots of it was pink. There were trees made out of candy canes. God, he hated this place, but it was all part of the plan. "Hey, maybe they'll let us race, eh?" 'Japan' said, glancing at America.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I've always wanted to be in a race like _Mario Kart_ or whatever," said America. He stopped, and looked around the candy-covered universe. "Dude, we're in a place made of candy. CANDY!" America began to pluck lollipops from the ground and pulling cotton candy froms some of the trees. "This is awesome!"

'Japan' rolled his eyes. _What an overgrown childish brat. _"America-san, let's keep going." He needed to get there on time. He had to keep his promise. "I bet there's more candy at the race track."

America stopped dead in his tracks. "What're we waiting for then?!" He began to run faster than 'Japan' thought he could.

"_Wait up_!" 'Japan' growled as he ran after his... 'friend'.

In no time they were down at the track. The racers were preparing for their next race, which was whenever another person started up the game. "Dude, there isn't anymore candy here than there were back there!" America complained, looking at 'Japan'.

"Oh, I thought there would be. I'm sorry, America-san," 'Japan' said innocently. "I guess we'll just have to keep looking for candy-"

"Like, OMG, it's him!" One of the racers, Taffyta, if memory served 'Japan', said as she pointed at America.

America grinned. "Oh, dude, she knows me! Sweet!"

"Yes, isn't that nice..." 'Japan' said pleasantly.

Two donuts, cops apparently, ran up to the two countries. "Sir, you're under arrest!" said the eclair.

America stared at them, shocked. "W-What?! Why?! I just got here!" He gasped. "Was I not supposed to eat that candy?! Was that someone else's?! IS THE CANDY ALIVE?! OH GOD!"

"Don't play dumb with us!" said the round donut.

_Believe me, he isn't._ 'Japan' smiled at his silent comment.

"Dude, what did I do?!"

"You're under arrest for the death of Crumbelina DiCaramello!" the eclair said.

"Who?"

The two looked disgusted. "The best you can do is not deny it," quietly said the round donut.

The eclair addressed 'Japan'. "Kiku, thank you for bringing this monster here. He needs to pay for what he's done."

'Japan' nodded, smiling gently. "If it is to bring justice where it is deserved, I shall always deliver. Have a nice day."

"Well, wouldn't you like to speak with the princess?" asked the round donut.

_I'd rather- _"Of course." 'Japan's eye twitched very slightly.

America was staring at his friend in shock. "Dude... I thought we were friends... you set me up... YOU SET ME UP!"

"You keep your mouth shut," said the eclair, hitting America with his club.

'Japan' motioned towards the castle. "Shall we go, gentledonuts?"

The two nodded and the four of them walked towards the castle. America had the most sullen expression he'd worn since the Revolutionary War. 'Japan' was pleased with himself. He loved making people suffer, even without physically harming them, though that was rare. It was one of those rare occasions.

'Japan' remembered what happened that day.

_Kuro knew that video game characters would die permanently if they weren't in their own game. It would be a simple job of luring the girl to another world._

_"Hello there," Kuro said. "I'm from a new game and I want to become acquainted with some of the others."_

_The racer Crumbelina looked at Kuro with contempt. "I didn't hear anything about a new game," Crumbelina said._

_"Ah, yes. It was a last minute choice," Kuro said._

_"Oh? And what's your game called, The Funeral?"_

_She was, of course, referring to his black naval suit. "How clever. My game is known as The Suitor. It's a... a love simulator." This girl was stupid; he was sure she'd buy that._

_That seemed to interest the girl. "Love simulator? And you're the suitor?" Crumbelina asked._

_Kuro nodded. "Yes, I am. I've already seen several pretty women, but I think you're the most beautiful." He smiled with his devious charm._

_"I guess you are kind of cute." She blushed softly._

_Kuro smiled. "Would you like to visit my game? I'm sure such a pretty young lady would find it agreeable." He politely stuck out one of his hands. She took it, and he lead her out of Sugar Rush. "Close your eyes," Kuro said as they walked through Game Central Station. "I want it to be a surprise."_

_Crumbelina did as she was told. He took her into Fix-It Felix, Jr. That's where he told Alfred to meet him. They got on the trolley and Crumbelina opened her eyes as they reached the game's station. "This isn't-"_

_"Alfred, now!"_

_Kuro ducked as Alfred appeared from behind a pillar and began to bash Crumbelina's head in with his nail-covered baseball bat._

_The Japanese man began to fake horror. "No! No, America, stop! HELP!" He glanced over his shoulder and saw someone leave the tall building that Fix-It Felix, Jr. took place at. Fix-It Felix sprinted towards the station. "What's going on over there?" he asked as he ran._

_Felix gasped. Crumbelina had been brutally murdered by Alfred. Kuro was so very happy. Alfred threw Crumbelina's body off the trolley and drove off in it._

_"What- who- why-"_

_"Alfred F. Jones just murdered Crumbelina! He kidnapped her and I chased them here! He killed her with his baseball bat!"_

Watching people suffer was so satisfying. They'd reached the castle by then. "Do you mind if I say one last thing to America before he's sent to the dungeons?" 'Japan' asked.

The two donuts nodded. "Call us if you need help." They headed towards the door to the castle, which was about twenty feet away.

America stared daggers at 'Japan'. "How could you?"

"I'll be honest America. I'm not Japan. I'm his evil counterpart. A doppelgänger, if you will." America stared blankly at Kuro. "My name is Kuro Honda, and I framed you and Japan for murders you did not commit."

Kuro grabbed America's bomber jacket and began to drag him towards the castle. "HEY! HE FRAMED ME!" America screamed at the donuts. "HIS NAME IS KURO HONDA AND HE FRAMED ME AND JAPAN!"

"It's 'Japan and I', America, not 'me and Japan'," Kuro corrected calmly. "Please use proper grammar."

The donuts resumed possession of America and entered the castle with Kuro. "Princess Vanellope, Kiku Honda brought us the second suspect as he promised!" said the eclair.

Princess Vanellope, who simply didn't look like a princess in the slightest, got off her throne. "You'll be joining your friend, Alfred Jones," she said very seriously. "This is why humans shouldn't enter the video game world. No one programs them."

"So true, princess," agreed the round donut.

"Send him to the dungeons. He will receive a trial tomorrow."

The donuts took America away, who still glared at Kuro with hatred.

Kuro smiled. "Dear princess, do not worry about the console. I shall destroy it once I leave through it."

Vanellope nodded. "Thanks, Kiku. I don't want stuff like this happening again." She bowed to him briefly.

Kuro returned the bow more deeply. "You may do what you want with Alfred Jones. I shall be leaving now." He turned around. _I can't stand another minute in this horrible place._

"Well, you don't have to leave just yet," Vanellope said. "Maybe you could stay, just for the day. We can race once the arcade closes! I'll even show you how to make a kart! Then you can destroy the console!"

"Oh no, princess, I do not believe I should-"

"Don't be so boring! Racing is great! I bet you're a good racer!"

Kuro gritted his teeth. "No... no thank you." He began to walk away.

"Well, I won't let you leave until you race with me," Vanellope said in a finalizing tone.

How dare this girl tell him what to do. Kuro Honda listens to no one. "F... Fine." Somehow he'd hurt that blasphemous princess. He was going to call one of his other friends and blame their counterpart again. But who would be the one to take the blame for the murder of Vanellope von Schweetz? Japan, the person he hated the most, was already in prison. _Perhaps I could frame someone he cares about deeply..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I updated. That's all I have to say here.**


	3. Discontinuation Notice

**A/N: This story has a GINORMOUS possibility of being trashed. I really don't feel like writing this. This was when I really liked Wreck-it-Ralph, but now I realized it wasn't half as good as I thought. I mean, it doesn't suck like Hotel Transylvania, but it's not that good. In fact, yeah, I think so.**

* * *

Kuro sighed as Vanellope dragged him to a kart-making mini game. "It's really fun! I remembered when me and my friend were on the lam and we made a cart! It looked SO cool!"

"I bet so," Kuro replied, annoyed. God, he hated young children. "So... I have to make a cart?"

Vanellope nodded. "Yep! It's super fun, so I know you'll like it!"

Kuro rolled his eyes. "Oh, I bet so."

"You know, you don't seemed very happy," Vanellope commented, frowning.

"Oh no, princess, I'm absolutely enthused by all of this," Kuro said in a sarcastic tone.

"You sure about that?"

Kuro leaned down to her face level and smiled. "Positive."

"That's more like it! Now come on! We gotta race before the arcade opens!"

The princess ran on ahead. Kuro checked his watch underneath his black naval jacket. Where was Ludwig?

~Wreck-It-Talia~

The two pastry cops threw America into the cell that was deepest in the castle (where the princess herself once was held for a while... but that's another story). "Better hope your trial goes better than your friend's!" said the round donut as he locked the door's heavy padlock.

"Dude, seriously! Come on!" America exclaimed, glancing out the small, heavily barred window.

"America-san?"

America turned around and saw Japan on the other side of the small cell. "Japan, dude!" America cried. "That jerk guy that looks like you totally framed me for a murder!"

Japan sighed. "I know, I know. Kuro-sama did almost the exact same thing to me, America-san," he said. "He... framed me for trying to kill the princess."

"At least it was attempted murder for you," America grumbled. "He got me for actual murder."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who did Kuro have killed?" Japan asked.

America blinked. "Oh... Crumbelina DiCaramello, I think."

Japan nodded. "Ah, I'm not quite sure who that is, America-san."

"I know! I don't even know who that is!"

Japan began to frown. "Hmmm... America-san, this must mean that Kuro-sama has friends, if he framed you. Perhaps he will get others to do the same for my other friends."

America frowned. "Jeez, this is not good."

"America-san, this is terrible."

"Well, how are we going to break out of here?"

"...America-san, didn't you tell me how China-san threw a tantrum when you asked him to make airplanes are lunch?" America blinked, then nodded. "Didn't China-san break walls with his fists?"

America cocked his head. "What's your point?"

Japan pointed at the wall facing the outside of the castle. "Can't you do the same?"

"...oh yeah!" America laughed and punched the wall. It broke like a Jenga tower.

* * *

**A/N: This was recovered from the wreckage. I'm sorry, but we couldn't save it. I don't WANT to do this. I don't, but I'm not interested in this anymore.**


End file.
